


Loves comes with a blessing   [L’impératrice - Le baron rouge]

by JillNeverland



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 2012 hair was fabulous, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley created stars, Crowley is a teacher, Crowley loves music, Crowley loves planets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God is Frances McDormand, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Led Zeppelin References, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Queen (Band) References, Short One Shot, Teaching, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), armagedidn't, aziraphale is a literature teacher, aziraphale is a teacher, crowley has his 2012 hair, crowley is a physics teacher, god doesn't care about genders, god is a french teacher, god is a theology teacher, god wants crowley and aziraphale to say they love each other, velvet underground references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillNeverland/pseuds/JillNeverland
Summary: Half a year after armageddidn'tWhen Crowley and Aziraphale are uni teachers. They love each other, they've never made a move for that.God has a plan.





	Loves comes with a blessing   [L’impératrice - Le baron rouge]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly one shot I wrote pretty quickly, because I thought this twitter teacher!AU prompt interesting.   
> But I'm in fanvids and drawings' mood... So this may be shit as fuck.   
> Hope you'll enjoy.   
> If you read / see any mistakes, please, be my guest and tell me about them. It could help me correct them. It's not beta'd.   
> PS : I'm French, so there may be more French literature references than british / american's ones. I'm sorry...

“Do not _dare_ to talk to me about Marcel Proust.”

“His descriptions were really nice…”

“They’re boring. I can’t understand how people get through two pages of those pieces of shit.”

“ _Crowley_.”

Two men were sitting on a small bench, in the middle of some University. The first one who had talked, and had been named, was wearing some black suit loose, a pair of rounded sunglasses on the top of his nose, long ginger hair with a part tied on the back of his neck, like the haircut he had chosen in 2012, one arm over the backrest, the other on the armrest, legs apart, his back against the corner of the seat, his head thrown back, enjoying a bit of fresh air. The other had some white and beige suit, platinium short curls, sitting straight, a pair of reading glasses on the tip of his nose, his eyes completely absorbed by his book lecture. Between them, two cups were standing on the small space left.

“I’m serious. You want good literature ? Read Ballard. Read Poe. Read Boyle, eventually. But, please, don’t go on that territory.”

“That’s your opinion, dear…” The demon rolled his eyes.

“That’s every single human’s opinion, _angel_. Proust _is_ boring.” The angel sighed then closed the book, realizing he wouldn’t get through it with his best friend hanging around him like this.

“You’ve only read _one_ book from J.G Ballard. And you have enjoyed it because there was _chaos_ in it. You enjoy Poe’s and Boyle’s short stories. _Nothing_ else. I have some standards to keep a list of ‘must read’ books. But, since you seem to know more about my subject than me, why didn’t you ended up as a literature teacher ?”

“You’re trying to avoid the first subject.”

“No. You always point out the bad parts, but you never have good arguments. When I am trying to argue and show you interesting ideas, you don’t accept criticism.”

“ _You_ are the one who keep trying to protect those stupid authors.”

“That is my duty ! I try to have an objective view !” Crowley groaned. Both voices had started to rise up, echoing in the vast campus, drawing attention of a few students roaming around.

“Well, your job comes with stupid parts. French writers _are_ awful, that’s their problem. You are supposed to teach _English_ literature. Not French. Nor Spanish or any other language.”

“You _do_ teach astronomy to your students because you _enjoy_ it, even if you are supposed to be a physics’ teacher, don’t you ?” The snake’s head shot back straight, his eyebrows up, a mocking grin on his lips.

“Firstly, astronomy is a part of basic physics. Lastly, I am specialized in _astrophysics_. When students get in _my_ course, that’s because they are really fond of astronomy. They know it will be a huge part of the studied subjects. Which isn’t _your_ case.” He was pointed an accusing finger towards his platinium haired colleague and friend. The latter rolled his eyes, then stood up.

“I am fed up with your bad attitude. You act like a _child_. I’m leaving.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on now Aziraphale ! It’s not my fault you like boring writers ! Even the students find them _dull_ !”

The standing teacher looked hurt. “How would _you_ know ? You don’t pay attention to them. You don’t talk to them. You don’t know their hobbies. You don’t _care_.” He started leaving with fury and sadness. The ginger being sighed. He hadn’t wished to hurt his best friend, and this time he went too far. _What do people like in those books anyway_ ? He stood up in a smooth, snake like manner and followed his friend.

“Right. I’m sorry. But even if I don’t talk to them, I _hear_ things.” The platinium haired being stopped sharply and turned to face the tall and thin demon. His eyes were shining with retained tears.

_Why am I so stubborn ?_

“Listen, the discussion is over. I have other matters to take care of. And, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone for _at least_ a couple of hours. I don’t know what’s in your mind, but you are a very bad company lately. So, unless you find a way to get over your problems, please, respect my decision for today.”

Crowley stood there, in the middle of the campus, unable to reply while Aziraphale left. The couple of students that were around didn’t dare to look at him, feeling like even a smile could cost them their own lives. The demon went back to his office, a strange feeling of frustration making him look like even worse than he thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The room he called his “office” was in the dark. Curtains closed, windows closed, a small desk in a corner with a computer on it, a couple of shelves filled with CDs… Three books dueling in the middle. All about astronomy. A large black couch was sitting in state right in the middle of that working space. And, of course, there were plants. The most beautiful ones of the whole country, if not more… It was pretty small, but the demon didn’t care, as long as he could rest somewhere without being bothered.

He was laying on his couch, a large black pillow behind his head, glasses still on his nose, headphones on his ears, Led Zeppelin’s ‘ _Your time is gonna come_ ’ blasting through them as he had his eyes closed. He had an hour left before his next course. Good time for a nap.

He knew that his best friend was teaching some youngesters at the time. The latter’s words kept twirling in his head, trying to figure out how he could make it up to his angel. They had been working as teachers since five months now. They had been bored, the apocalypse averted half a year ago and their respective head offices avoiding them since their trials and their small trick. Aziraphale had kept his bookshop, but he wanted to do something for those humans, and work a bit. As a demon, he needed to find something to do. Since he didn’t have any superiors anymore up to some point, he craved for new things… Even stuff he never allowed himself to do before, fearing Satan’s wrath. And he felt like following his best friend through his new adventures could be fun. They were, the first couple of weeks… But they ended up being boring now. He wanted something new. And, as much as he loved the stars – one of the rare subjects he liked to read about, no matter how many times he said he didn’t read – he found his students pretty dull and stupid about it. That was the main reason he was acting kind of strange and cold lately.

Amongst other things he couldn’t quite reach up…

He swinged his legs over his armrest, standing up with one swift, snakelike motion. As he moved towards his plants with his water gun, he wondered about his angel. The latter never seemed to mind too much about him. Why would that change now ? He knew how unpredictable and bored the demon could be… Why did it seemed to hurt him more at this time ?

As he was pulling the trigger, his eyes staring coldly the young shaking leaves – they could be so irritating when they started to grow up… Teenage years… -, he heard a soft knock on his dark wooden door. He sighed, putting the item in his hand down then moving to unlock his entrance. He couldn’t miracle it open anymore… The last time he did, he almost made the director have a heart attack.

He was expecting a student, or another teacher.

Definitely not God herself.

She was smiling brightly. He frowned, not a single word coming out of his mouth half open in shock. She raised an eyebrow. “Hello Crowley.” She waited a bit as he stood still and silent. “Are you going to let me in ? Or are you going to leave a nice woman outside ?”

_What the… Oh. Well._

He moved slightly to the side, leaving Her some space to get in, his head barely moving as he allowed Her to do so. She walked in, Her smile not waving a second, then proceeded to sit on his couch like She was home. He closed the door, trying to process what was happening… Then found his voice again – not without relief.

“Why are _you_ here ?”

_Definitely not what I had planned to_ _tell_ _her for 6000 years…_

“Some personal business. A plan to speed up a bit…”

He raised a worried eyebrow. “Is that… About the trial ?”

She shook her head. “Oh, no. Do not worry, I’m not here to punish anyone. They already did it, didn’t they ?” She smiled in a very friendly manner. “I only realized that you two were around, and that I could pay you both a nice visit.”

His eyebrows were frowning again. He was getting used to the frowning thing lately. “What for ? You didn’t spoke to us for 6 000 years, why would you care now ?”

Her eyebrows raised up. “I thought it was obvious… Since Heaven and Hell avoid both of you, I was intrigued. I wanted to see how you were handling this new freedom. And, since you ended up as teachers, I was interested by the way you could handle a human job…”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s temporary. I thought you would have better things to do that kept your ‘moving in mysterious ways and not talking to anybody’s’ reputation up to your standards.” She laughed. That new sound startled the demon.

“Well, it is always good to keep a close eye on my creations. And, since your situation is new, it sparked my interest. But it is more a colleague visit than a formal one.” He frowned.

“What do you mean by ‘ _colleague_ ’ ?”

“Well, since I have to stay around here for a short while… I’m replacing the unfortunate theology teacher. Do not worry, I won’t bother you. I will be gone by the time you will wonder where I am.” He rolled his eyes.

“Of course you will. You don’t usually talk about ‘plans’ to angels, why would you ever mention this to a demon ?” Her smile was enigmatic his time.

“You may be helpful. And it’s always better to introduce yourself to the people who have a quarrel with you. Insurance… I’m sure you understand what I mean.”

_Holy water. Of course she knew._

“… And if I help you, what do I have in exchange ?”

She shrugged then looked at his watch and stood up. “I have an appointment. We may meet later.” With a small ‘pop’, she disappeared.

He groaned. She always did that. Sitting back down on his couch, he realized that was the longest dialogue they had got since his creation. And, no matter how much he hated her for making him fall, he hadn’t been able to express his feelings. Her presence had inhibited his anger. And, as he was reminding him of the new pieces of information, he realized one thing : neither of them were great at conversations.

_Well, it went pretty well, all_ _things considered_ _…_

A small fit of laughter started to build up in his throat. That was ridiculous. God asking for a demon to help Her for a plan… While being Her usual self and keeping Her ideas for Herself. She had angels ! If they weren’t used to do whatever She wanted them to, why were they created in the first place ? He calmed down a bit, a light smile lingering on his lips. He stood up, watering the crops that hadn’t been taken care of yet, then opened the drawer of his desk, taking his USB key and a couple of papers. He didn’t need more items than those for his courses. He knew he still had twenty minutes left to relax before he would have to teach.

He wanted to talk to Aziraphale about Her.

He went out of his office, locking the door with a snap of fingers, not caring about potential spectators of his small trick, and walked quickly towards his best friend’s classroom. He knew that his students were leaving. Such an important information wouldn’t leave the angel uninterested…

Aziraphale was gathering his books and papers, putting them into his vintage teaching bag, when Crowley stormed in. The angel’s expression went from shock to sadness then anger.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone…” The demon stood in front of the platinium haired being, on the other side of his desk, excitement pouring from him.

“God is here !” The principality frowned.

“Well, of course She is… She is everywhere…”

“No, you don’t understand, she _in_ the University ! She’s replacing that stupid priest…”

“ _Father Antonio_ , a very nice man.”

“Whatever. _She’s here_ ! She came to talk to me !” Aziraphale rolled his eyes and started to leave without a word. The snake gripped his right arm to stop him. “She’s here for a plan ! We need to know what She is planning !”

“Don’t be ridiculous. If She was here, I would have known. And, _please_ , let me go.” The demon stopped touching his interlocutor, following him as he left the empty amphitheatre.

“She told me She wanted to talk to us !” The angel turned to face him, annoyed.

“Listen, I don’t know what kind of problems you’ve got lately, but I made a request earlier. I’d like you to respect it. God would never go to Earth to make sure one of Her plans is working. She never did. She has angels to do that, and She can make sure everyone is happy from up there.”

“But…”

“Good afternoon Mr Fell.”

Both celestial beings were startled by the feminine voice. Crowley recognized it immediately and looked at his best friend’s reaction… That was non existent. He frowned, bewildered by the fact he felt Her presence… But the angel seemed completely oblivious to Her…

Aziraphale put his brightest smile, hiding his previous feelings. “Good afternoon, Mrs…”

“Morningstar.” They shook hands under the shocked stare of the snake. “I am the new theology teacher. Father Antonio and our Director advised me to talk to you, since you are the Bible specialist here. They told me you could help me to get familiar with our students’ knowledge.”

“Nice to meet you. Well, you are very lucky, my last group of students are travelling for this week, so I am free. Maybe we could talk in my office ?”

“That would be my pleasure ! Please, lead the way.”

Both blonde and blue-eyed celestials started to walk away, the angel leading the way, leaving the ginger haired one alone, mouth agape. A wave of questions hit his mind, but were cut short as God motioned him to stay silent before disappearing in the corner, and as his students started to move towards his classroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------

_ If you had to go in space, where would you think you could start a new life ? _

Crowley had written this question on the large white board, in capital letters, and ordered his students to write an essay. He was too bothered by the situation with God and Aziraphale to start a proper course. It was a way to busy the couple of young adults he had to teach, and it offered him some time to think. The whole classroom was silent except from the sound of pens on paper and the tick of his watch. He was laying nonchalantly on his chair, trying to understand why his angel didn’t sense Her… And, more than everything, why did She wanted him to keep his mouth shut about Her around his best friend. He was worried She may try to hurt him. She did told him they already have been punished and that She wasn’t here for this particular subject, but he didn’t trusted Her.

A young blondie was raising her hand. He sighed then raised his eyebrow and made a sign with his head to tell her to come. As she was moving closer to his desk, he could see she was trying to seduce him. _Lucia_. He remembered her name as she was swaying her hips. He had spotted her since the beginning. If Hell had been around, keeping an eye on him, he may have tried to tempt her into sinful things with the priest… But he didn’t feel like tempting anyone anymore. She put her three pages’ copy on his desk, bending over in a provocative manner.

“What do you want me to do next, Sir ?” Her smile was seductive. He raised another unimpressed eyebrow before handing her a dusty astrophysics’ manual.

“Pages 35 to 56.” Her smile faded for his biggest pleasure. “I want every exercise done for next time. So, you’d better hurry.”

She went back to her place with the book, disgusted, making her comrades beam from her reaction. He took the paper she left on the desk. He had been pretty clear : this was a physics’ course, so he wanted a proper scientific argumentation. Seeing no arithmetics’ examples nor any diagrams, he took his red pen and put a large “F” on top of the copy, circling it, then tossing the paper in some corner of his desk. He wasn’t very traditionnal, enjoying making his students listen to some music while teaching, talking about every single star – _he did help to make them after all_ – and their properties, pouring some fun in his very strict manners… But, when it came to results, he was pernickety, not allowing them to wander in literary waters. They all knew that. And when they forgot, they had a very harsh reminder. She seemed to have forgotten about it. He wouldn’t waste his time going further in reading such a stupid draft. He gave a very cold and dominating stare over his classroom, making every young adult look back at their sheets without a sound.

When the course was finished, every pupil moved silently to his desk, putting one after the other their papers in a perfect pile. When his classroom was empty, he stood up, taking the pile, his USB key and the couple of sheets he had taken with him earlier, then walked away. He wanted to look for his angel. They needed to talk. In private. With large strolls, he reached Aziraphale’s office very quickly. To his surprise, it was locked. Usually, his friend waited for him here until he was finished, then the demon drove them back home. The latter frowned then went towards the parking, seeing his Bentley there. He stepped inside, looking in front of him, a bit shaken. He threw the items he had in his hands on the backseat, then paused a couple of minutes in pure silence. He was hurt. He could feel it hurted him. And he was worried. _Why did he ran away ?_

“My cover is very important for my plan.”

The feminine voice startled him. She was sitting next to him on the passenger’s seat. He groaned. “Maybe if you weren’t so silent and if you listened a bit more, you wouldn’t need to hide from an angel !” She sighed.

“He could… Overreact. And I need him in his usual manners. You are more cold blooded. And, since you hate me, you’re not blinded by my presence.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, now he’s the one overreacting now !? Why would you need him, since he _overreacts_ ?”

She couldn’t help but roll Her eyes. “You know what I mean. I’m here incognito. How do you think he would have acted if I hadn’t shielded my aura from him ?”

A growl escaped his lips. She was still insufferable. But She did made a point here. “Fine, are you going to tell us anything about your plan or are you going to let us try to figure it out by ourselves and maybe fuck it up like your little Armageddon ?” She smiled.

“I will see how you two could be of use. I could manage it with a miracle all by myself, but it wouldn’t be natural. Anyway, do not try to tell him more about me. You wouldn’t like him to be mad at you, would you ?” The demon winced at the thought. He already hated being left on the side for a couple of hours. He wouldn’t enjoy it longer. She knew him too well for his own liking. “Perfect. I am going to leave now. Do not make a fuss when I’m not next to you. I see everything.” He rolled his eyes as She opened the passenger’s door and stepped outside. She stood there, quiet, for a couple of seconds before bending over to look at him. “I’ve never tested humans to destruction by the way.”

She closed the door and left, leaving him confused. _What the hell was that about ?_ He started his engine, QUEEN blasting though the speakers, pushing down the throttle. All he needed right now was to find his plants at home. They relaxed him. He wasn’t too far from his flat, and London’s traffic rarely was a problem for him. Driving 90 miles per hour made the whole route shorter and more entertaining. He was parking next to his flat when Her last sentence came back in his face like a boomerang.

_Oh._

_She did listened then…_

He stood still, unable to move from the weight of the realization. His hands were still gripping his wheel, mouth slightly agape. It took him several minutes to shake himself from the initial shock. They would need to talk tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He barely slept that night. Not that he really needed sleeping… Neither angels nor demons did. But he enjoyed having a nap from time to time, laying on a huge mattress… And, up to some point, he had been used to this. So, when he didn’t slept well, he was in a bad mood. And the only one who could help him out of this mood was his angel. So, jumping out of his bed, he decided he would bring him some breakfast. After watering his plants, and fueling the fear of God in them, he drove to the nearest coffee shop, ordering two croissants, a large cup of black coffee and a cup of cocoa… He knew his best friend’s favourite flavors since a couple of thousand years now. Then he went to the bookshop, like every morning since five months, to pick the platinium haired being.

To his displeasure and frustration, it was closed.

Fine. He would find him at the University.

He slammed the brakes when he reached his usual parking space. Next to his Bentley was a white vintage Ford. He sneered. The fellow driver didn’t have any taste.

He went towards his best friend’s office, and discovered the door was locked too.

Fear and worry poured into him.

Brushing them with a small wave, he went to his office, leaving the now cold drinks and the bag of pastries on his desk, lying down on his sofa. If his angel didn’t wanted to see him, that was his loss… Definitely not the demon’s. He took a nap, his mind filled with sadness.

He woke up ten minutes before his course. He was teaching his favourite group that day. After a small sigh, he moved towards his classroom with his USB key. No papers this time. He felt like talking about some planets he had helped to create in the past, something making him a bit wistful. He let the small group take place in silence, plugging his device in the radio, letting some David Bowie’s songs resonate in the almost empty room. He sat on his desk, both hands on the edge, his eyes moving from left to right.

“Every single one of you know me by now. I’m not really interested by teaching some arithmetics today. I’d like to introduce you to three planets. We’re going to compare their caracteristics and see how they work.” He picked the black board maker from his desk and threw it across the room. It landed on a young dark haired teenager’s table, to his surprise. Crowley motioned him to stand up and move to the white board. “You’re going to have a secretary job today. If you’re good enough, I may report you to Head Office.” Every student smiled at this comment. The boy moved behind the wooden furniture and looked at his teacher. “Good. First, mark down _Mars_. In capital letters. Then _Gallifrey_. Double L. Finally _Alpha Centauri_.” The ginger haired with sunglasses being waited until the young bachelor finished. “Draw vertical lines between each name. We’re making a table. Thanks.” He looked at the small group again. “Great. Now you are going to list every single caracteristic from Earth and try to understand which planet is similar. Broody gothic tennager will write everything down.” A small girl raised her hand. He allowed her to speak.

“How could we use that information in the future ? Gallifrey and Alpha Centauri are too far to reach them in time if something’s happening on Earth…” He shrugged.

“Maybe you will be able to reach them sooner than you can expect.” He raised an eyebrow. “Other questions, or shall we get on with that simple exercise ?”

Students smiled and started raising their hands to give answers.

She had miracled Herself in his classroom. He had seen her from the corner of his eyes, She knew that, but he didn’t wished to be bothered. She had a very nice and warm smile until the end of his course. Seeing him teach about stars made Her proud and fond of him. She remembered the moments She had left him creating them with Gabriel, when he was an angel. She knew that making him fall wasn’t the best choice… But it was the only one She had at the time. She couldn’t bring Herself to loose him like She lost the other Archangel. And, strangely, he may have been the most faithful being She met those last days.

The board was almost completely black now. Words were everywhere. His students were so eager to add more information that they ended up not having the time to write all this on a paper by the end of the time. The demon asked them to take a picture of the board with their phones then copy it properly at home. When the classroom had been emptied, She moved closer to him. He raised an eyebrow. “Do angels and humans bore you so much you have to talk to a demon to have an interesting dialogue, or do you wish to anger me ?”

“Neither of those. I have to wait until midday prayers. And I thought it would be interesting to see how you share your knowledge with humans… I’ve always loved our good old stars’ tchats.”

He frowned. “We’ve never had any exchange about stars.” She laughed.

“We did. But I’ve never used this form to do so. It would have sparked jealousy.” His frown deepened, trying to remember who he could have talked to. She stood up. “I’d love a hot drink. I suppose you wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee ?” A bit surprised, he shrugged without a word. “Great. Let’s go then !”

“When did you talked to me ?”

They were walking next to each other in the campus. He had his hands in his jeans’ pockets, his head slightly cocked to the side. She was wearing a white skinny suit, her blue eyes amused. “Do you remember seeing a curious young cherub ?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, if I ask you, that’s because I barely remember this part !”

“You were a dreamer, so you may have forgotten me. But I knew you enjoyed the company of the younger ones, so I took a dark haired cherub’s form. I may or may not have saved the creation of a nebula…” Crowley’s face relaxed as his memories came back to him.

“Oh. You had red eyes !” She smiled and nodded. “You kept overreacting to every star creation. I admit I thought that you had fallen when you stopped coming…” Her mouth was slightly ajar.

“Humans were starting to be created. I was too busy to even stop by and say hello. I’m sorry. I really missed those moments. You were so bright…” He frowned.

“Well, why did you made me fall then ?” She sighed.

“You had something no angel had. Imagination. And they started to change into docile and cold beings under Gabriel’s actions. I didn’t wanted to see you that way. Lucifer was more of a mischevious spirit. I thought it would be easier for you to keep that spark…” She smiled a bit sadly. “You did keep it. With bitterness.”

“… I wasn’t like Gabriel. I could have kept it as an angel…” Her stare went down.

“I understood that too late.” A strange and warm silence fell between both of them. Crowley’s features softened. He realized that was the closest sentence to an apology he could have. “I admit I was stunned by Alpha Centauri.” He laughed.

“Oh, I remember that. You kept asking me questions.” Her laugh joined his.

“And you kept trying to push me away because you were afraid I would call God to talk about this creation.”

As they recalled their discussions’ subjects and laughed about it, Aziraphale was walking towards his office. He had tried to avoid the demon, needing some space for himself. One of those rare moments where he couldn’t bear to be around him too much. He was lost in his thoughts, a pile of papers and books in his arms, when he saw them. She had Her hand on his left arm, both were laughing like they knew each other for millenias. His heart tighened under the sight. She was here since a day… How dare She touched _his_ demon ? Pained, he tried to change his path…

“Angel ?” The snake’s voice startled him, his face blushing, his eyes bright, on the verge of crying. Crowley moved towards him with a smile. He backed off, avoiding his eyes, making the demon worry. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“S’fine…” His voice came out raw and broken. He felt a knot in his throat. The ginger haired being frowned.

“You don’t look fine. We were going to have a hot drink. Why won’t you join us ?” He took more steps back, putting more space between them. She seemed sorry.

“I… No… Thank you… I have things to take care of… Sorry.” He was starting to run away.

“Are you alright ?”

“Yes… Perfectly… _Tickety boo_ …”

The angel was already far from them. The demon kept track of him until he disappeared, silent, wondering why he was acting so strangely. He felt God’s right hand on his shoulder.

“He will come back. Let him some time. He can’t know who I am, remember ?” The snake frowned while facing her.

“Wait… He’s _jealous_ ?” Her smile was mysterious. He raised an eyebrow. “Your smiles aren’t answers, do you understand that ?” She laughed.

“How about getting those drinks, shall we ? I’m yearning for some latte.”

He sighed then nodded, moving towards the university’s cafeteria. Not the best thing around, but the closest.

Aziraphale had locked himself in his office. He was crying. His heart felt heavy in his torso, and it was painful. Sitting in a foetal position, back against the main door, his pile of documents in front of him, he was silently shaking. He needed to regain his composure before teaching to his students. A hundred of doubts were flying through him. _How could he ? Was he blind ? Could he replace him so quickly ?_ He hated himself for being so soft. And stupid. He had hoped his best friend would wait for him. It was a demon after all. They didn’t understand feelings. _How could he hope something like this…_

He took several deep breaths. He couldn’t contain his ginger haired snake. He couldn’t do that to him. He would finish this week then ask for a holiday. He needed one. They had been around each other for too long. His angel’s loving nature was growing, longing for his friend’s presence. And he shouldn’t feel something that strong and bad. He gathered his things then stood up, putting them on his large wooden desk. His own office’s walls were covered with shelves and books. It looked like his bookshop. Except that those works weren’t only first editions. He took a couple of them, then left his personal room for the large amphitheatre he was teaching in.

He always enjoyed spending some time alone, preparing the blackboard and his desk, before his students went in. He would focus his course on _Les Rougon Macquart_ ’s, a twenty volume series by Emile Zola. It was one of the greatest works by this French author. He really loved _L’Oeuvre_. He knew that most of his readers wouldn’t know about this title. A nice one to start with.

As he was writing on the board, the large noisy group went inside, chattering and laughing, taking place. Once he was assured that the majority was sitting, he turned towards them with a warm smile and started his work, explaining how the naturalism literary movement started and how big this series was at the time and for the future. After the first hour, he realized half of the students weren’t listening to him anymore, either talking, sleeping or listening to music. By the end of his course, he wanted to run away and lock himself up in his bookshop. Crowley had been right. Students _despised_ his favourite authors. And he couldn’t bring them to like them. Another wave of sadness hit him as he was packing his things and leaving the classroom.

Tears went down his face as he was moving fast in the middle of the huge crowd that was gathering in the middle of the University. It was lunch time, and he wanted to hide somewhere in the dark. He saw Mrs Morningstar and avoided her as quickly as possible, his breaths running short and his heart beating faster in fear and anguish. He wanted his best friend next to him, but he was still too hurt to dare to see him. As he turned with quick and short strolls in a corner, he hit someone. All his books and papers went flying away. A small surprised sound left his lips, falling quickly on his knees to pick up everything he had dropped. Another pair of hands were helping him and, when he raised his face, cheeks wet, his eyes landed on a tall and slender man who was smiling fondly at him. He was wearing a dark suit. He had dark hair cut short and gray eyes.

“Where were you going in such a hurry ?”

His voice was deep and soothing. The angel’s panic rose up, his own voice hoarse by the large amounts of crying. “M… My office.” The stranger cocked his head to the side.

“Let me help you.”

“N… No… I’m… Fine. Thanks.”

“You look like you’re in dire need of someone to talk to. I’ve been there. I have some chocolate in my office I could pick up on the way. You can’t teach in such a state.”

The other man didn’t leave the angel time to answer and started to move back to the way he came for, getting in a room on the ground floor and leaving it with a box of chocolate powder on top of the books he was still holding. Aziraphale didn’t dare to make a sound and lead the way to his office. He did have some milk and enough items to boil a good cup of cocoa. And, no matter how strange this encounter was, he couldn’t deny the need of some nice company. The man’s aura was bright and warm, and it soothed him little by little.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second day in a row, Aziraphale wasn’t there next to the Bentley. Crowley was driving with “Pale blue eyes” by the Velvet Underground blasting through the speakers. He had a strange feeling about this. He needed to make sure everything was right. He stopped by the bookshop, parking his car next to the entrance, and stormed out of it.

Something was creeping over him.

When he reached the main door, it was locked. He thought about snapping it open…

Until he saw Aziraphale… Laughing with a tall and slender dark haired man.

His throat tighened under the sight.

His breath stopped.

Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

_Well then._

He moved towards his Bentley, climbing in it and starting it with rage and sadness. He drove until he reached his flat, then walked upstairs, locking himself up.

He didn’t have a best friend anymore.

His plants shook when he walked past them, but he didn’t feel like shouting at them. He far much enjoyed the warmth and comfort of his king size bed, laying on it without making a sound.

When the angel had heard the Bentley roaring, his heart had tighened up again. He had asked his guest – Andrew, a french teacher – to leave, apologizing for this quick and mean reaction. The teacher had forgiven him, understanding what had unfolded, and left him wishing him a nice night.

After trying to read several times the same page of the same book, he found he couldn’t find the energy to do so. So he had finished the night looking through the window in front of his desk, reminding him all the good times him and his demon had, diving into melancholia.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale reached the University by bus, like he did the two previous days. That night made him realize that he needed to talk to Crowley again. He went to his office, but no one was there. He moved towards his friend’s classroom, but the group of students he was supposed to teach to was waiting in front of the locked door. Worry and guilt washed through him. It was his longest day. He had classes until five in the afternoon, without a break. His students were waiting for him in front of the amphitheatre. As he was assessing his possibilites, the french teacher, Andrew, came by his side, smiling.

“Are you feeling better ?” The angel got startled by his voice, his stare showing his anguish… For the second time in a row. “Apparently not. Where is he ?”

“… I… Don’t know… He didn’t show up to his classroom…” The slender teacher nodded.

“Alright. Take care of your students. I’ll see what I can do.” The platinium haired being looked at him with incomprehension.

“You can’t do anything ! You don’t know where he lives ! You don’t know how he is ! You don’t _know_ him… Not like I do.” The teacher smiled. A warm, bright smile. Aziraphale felt like he _knew_ that smile.

“Do not worry. I know what to do. That’s my fault anyway, isn’t it ? Let me right this.”

Before the angel could answer him, the man walked away quickly, a resolute expression on his face, leaving the celestial being in a state of bewilderment.

Crowley was laying on his side on his bed, trying to shut his bad thoughts by recalling every star he created and hoped he could have brought Aziraphale. He didn’t feel like moving. He had lost his perception of time, hugging his bedsheets. He felt a pressure on the mattress, on his back, then a hand stroked his hair. It was a soothing move. Slender fingers were trying to comfort him like a kid. He closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his angel’s hands instead of those. He knew it was Her. He couldn’t find the energy to put up a fight… And, frankly, a bit of rest was all he needed right now.

When he woke up, he could tell the afternoon was reaching an end. He moved slowly out of his bed, miracling some proper clothes on him, a discheveled look on his face. He heard some sounds in his living room, so he went to see who was making them. She was sitting on a white chair, two cups of steaming coffee in front of her, a book in her hands. She raised her eyes from what she was reading to give him a proper greeting.

“Slept well ?” He nodded while sitting down, taking one of the cups and sipping the nicely brewed coffee. Of course it would be the best coffee he had on Earth. “Great. How do you feel ?”

He shrugged. “Better… I think.” She smiled.

“So I suppose you’re ready to help me for my plan…” He raised an eyebrow. “I need you to go to the University before the quarter to five bus.” He frowned.

“What for ?”

“Well, now that you know how he feels, I think it’s time for you two to have a proper talk about it…” His serpentine eyes became menacing.

“What… The _Hell_ ?”

“Aziraphale is worried that you didn’t show up for your courses. He heard you last night.”

The cup broke under his tighened grip. “You… _You’re_ the one responsible for… for…”

“That was the only way. We’ll talk later. You’d better go now. He’s going to leave for a while if you don’t.” His face’s expressions flashed from anger to shock then irritability. He stood up, cleaning his mess with a snap of fingers.

“ _You_ …”

“You have less than five minutes.”

He ran towards his front door, grabbing his car keys in a hurry under Her amused stare, then left as fast as he could. She smiled, giving a fond look at his plants and at the statue down his hall.

He had been driving much quicker than his usual 90 miles per hour. He had run more than one red light, his pulse quickening every second that was ticking. He parked his car one minute before the bus came, screeching his trunks, and ran out of it, throwing the door close as he was trying to make it to the bus stop. He could see the public vehicule getting closer… Then he saw the top of the platinium haired being that stood up.

“ANGEL !”

The blue eyed celestial turned, his face showing his shock from seeing his demon running towards him. The bus stopped, letting two old people leave. The ginger haired being reached the one he loved, barely panting, then took his face between his hands and crashed his lips on his. The angel, loosing his balance because of the speed the other celestial had to get to him, gripped the snake’s arms to keep straight, a small sound of protest escaping his busy lips. He found the willpower to push the one that was kissing him away, for their displeasure, in order to take some time to realize what was happening. The bus driver was looking at him, waiting for his decision. He made a hand sign to apologise and offer him to leave, unable to make a sound. As the large vehicle left, both celestial beings stood in front of each other, a fewinches apart, not looking at one another, in silence.

“I… I couldn’t let you leave like this…” Aziraphale’s head shot up. “Not with that… That… _Fucker_.” The angel raised an eyebrow.

“You… You started this with that… Theology Teacher…” Crowley looked at him with shock and disgust.

“How… _What_ ?… No… Not _Her_ … Never… How could you think that ?”

“You… You seemed… Close…” The demon raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I did work with her in the past… But I would never… _Ugh_.” The simple thought of having an affair with God herself made him sick. The angel’s face relaxed under his best friend’s reaction to this idea… Then both of them looked at each other… And they laughed. A deep, heartfelt fit of laughter that eased both of them. “You’re _silly_.”

“I thought…”

“Don’t think too much. See where it drives us…” A comfortable silence fell, the snake and the principality smiling like two blissful lovers. “And… And that… Man… ?”

“… Nothing happened… I couldn’t… He wouldn’t…” The demon nodded, allowing the angel to stop his babbling there. He made a hand move pointing both of them.

“Do you mind… If… ?” Aziraphale shook his head then wetted his lips as Crowley closed the distance between them. Then they kissed again. It was a nicer one, full with love and happiness. They didn’t needed more words. They knew each other since 6 000 years after all…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Crowley woke up, he felt a weight on him. Raising an eyebrow, he opened his eyes and smiled at the sight : his angel was draped over him, his face in the crook of his neck, sleeping peacefully. He stroked slowly his hair, drinking the wonderful picture unfolding under his eyes. He gave a quick look around. They were in the demon’s office, the Velvet Underground’s “Sunday morning” playing softly as background music, both laying completely dressed on his couch. He buried his nose in the platinium curls, breathing the honey and cocoa sweet scent of his love.

“I am glad to see you two together again.”

The familiar feminine voice made the snake groan. She was sitting on a white chair she had miracled, in front of the couch. “Don’t you have any notion of _privacy_ ?” She smiled.

“Don’t worry, you have all the time in the world for that. I needed a word with you before going back to Heaven.” He rolled his eyes.

“Make it quick then. I’m still angered by your little ‘seducing’ scheme.” She laughed.

“I’ve never seduced any of you. You needed a little push though. Do you think he would be there, sleeping next to you, if I hadn’t been there ?” Crowley frowned.

“Wait a second… You were _planning_ this ?!?” Her smile widened.

“I’ve never planned that you would love each other when I made you two meet, I admit. Let’s say I quite enjoyed the idea. Seeing my nicest and my brightest creation work together to enjoy their own lives… And see how they cared for each other…” The demon groaned again.

“Don’t be so cheesy. So, have you completed your small plan then ?”

“I have.”

“What was it then ?” She laughed, making him scowl.

“You’re so mindful about everything but you and Aziraphale.” He raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out what She meant. “I will have to go now. It was a pleasure seeing you two again.”

It hit him like a hurricane. “… What… Your plan was _US_ ?!?” She smiled then stood up.

“Remember that I love and care about every single of my creations… Mostly when they go that far away and do things I would never expect them to do.” She snapped her fingers, making the white chair disappear.

“How… We were doing perfectly _fine_ without you !” She laughed then a second snap and she was gone with a ‘pop’. “What a _brat_.”

“… That… That was… The theology teacher… Mrs. Morningstar was… _God_ ?”

Crowley turned his head towards his now perfectly woke and baffled angel. He sighed. Of course She would leave without explaining to _him_. He stroked his curly hair again, trying to calm him down. “Go back to sleep.”

“But…”

“We’ll talk about this later. It’s a long story. Rest angel…”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. <3


End file.
